1 Stupid Game
by Misaki Miyamoto
Summary: Everything seems fine with Rima not until stupid things happen between her and Nagihiko Fujisaki. You'll find how they will settle this and how will Rima feel when she finds out that she's in love with Nagihiko.Will it ve a success? Or will it be a wrong?
1. Chapter 1 Stupid Game

**Misaki: Who wants**** any game which involves some stupid ness?**

**Yumei: I don't know. Hey! Did you make already the story??**

**Maki: What Story? Does it involve Rimahiko??**

**Konote: Really, you are making another story of Rimahiko?**

**Misaki: Will you please organize your questions?? Yes, I already made it and it's about Rimahiko.**

**All: Love It!!!! Why is it called "Stupid Game"?**

**Misaki: Because it is all about stupid people playing!!!**

**All: Are you mocking us?**

**Misaki: N-n-n-no. I'm sorry but read it you want to know!**

_"We'll be playing the Boat is Sinking," Kukai said._

_Why do I need to play?_

_"The Boat is sinking, group yourselves into 5!"_

_We grouped each other by five. Ikuto and Lulu were the first one to be out._

_"The Boat is sinking group yourselves into 4!"_

_We grouped by four. Tadase, Yaya and Utau were out. Amu, Nagihiko and I were the only ones left._

_"The bout is sinking, group yourselves into . . . . 2!"_

_I was leading myself to be out. But Nagi pulled me and hugged me. They were all teasing me and I was mad. I directly pulled myself away and went. The game was so **STUPID!!!!!!!** Why of all the games, why does it have to be the Boat is Sinking/ Now, everyone saw how stupid __PURPLE HEAD IS._

_"RIMA!! Won't you get your prize??" Amu asked._

_I shooked my head. Who wants to get a prize which I even don't like?? I heard footsteps at my back. I walked faster, the person followed. I ran, the person ran too. As I turn to the corner, I bumped into someone. I opened my yes and saw Nagihiko Fujisaki._

_"WHAT THE HELL!!??" I stood up and wiped my clothes._

_"Why are you dong that?"_

_"I just got Fujisaki-germs!!'_

_"Fujisaki- germs? What the hell is that?"_

_I grunted. Stupid Fujisaki! He even doesn't know what Fujisaki-germs mean. He's so stupid, idiot, dumb boy!_

_"Fujisaki-germs mean germs from you."_

_"Am I that famous to have a kind called germs??'_

_"Are you kidding? Or are you just dumb?'_

_"Not kidding and I'm not dumb. Maybe you are."_

_"How – ugh! Fine. You won this time."_

_Fujisaki – 1 Rima – 0. I hate it when I play games with him. I walked back to the path I just walked a while ago. They were playing 'Japanese' and I wanna them not until purple head joined._

_"Rima, want to play? We lack a player."_

_"I don't want to play…..fine, I will. I'll be in Amu's group."_

_We started playing. Ikuto and Tadase were guarding the pole while Kukai and Nagi were the one was guarding our pole that is why Nagi ran to it. Of coarse, I don't wanna lose so I ran. When we were almost at the pole, we bumped each other. And the thing happened. His lips were on my lips._

**Misaki: SO did you find it nice?**

**Konote: Not just nice but MARVELOUS!!!!! I like it!**

**Maki: Me too. Even though I really don't like Shugo Chara.**

**Misaki: How about you, Yumei?**

**Yumei: (mouth wide open) I cant say anything. Magnificent.**

**Konote: Now, I know what syupid games mean. Thanks to your story.**

**Maki: What does it mean?**

**Misaki and Konote: When stupid things occur when you play.**

**All: (laugh) Yeah!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 MORE PROBLEMS

**Konote: MISAKI!!!!!!! Did you make another chapter?**

**Misaki: Why are u so excited? Are you really that obsessed?**

**Yumei: Not only her but also me!! Please make another chapter.**

**Misaki: FINE!!! Where is Maki?/ **

**Maki: Ohmigosh!!! Is Rima and Nagi going to be lovers??**

**Konote: That is so last year, Maki.**

**Misaki: Keep on fighting and don't read the next chapter.**

_I was very mad that I got up and got my things madly._

_I don't wanna go to school. Who do you think wants to be embarrassed after an embarrassing thing._

" _RIMA!!! Get up now or you'll be late!"_

_I didn't listen. Suddenly I heard a big bang on my door._

"_Get up or get grounded."_

_I hate following Mother's advice. They are very hateful. I got my clothes and went to the bathroom. After taking a bath, I went down and went out without eating my breakfast. My stomach grumbled to death when I arrived in school._

"_Didn't eat your breakfast?"_

"_Yeah. I was pissed."_

"_After what happened yesterday?"_

_Wait for it, wait for it. How did Uyau know about what happened yesterday?(She went when she was out of the game)._

" _How did you know about it?_

" _Kukai and Nagihiko told me. They were even laughing."_

_They better explain what happened . I said goodbye to Utau and wad finding for them. After 10 minutes, I still didn't find them. I looked at the soccer field, no. Basketball court, no. Classroom, no. After 20 minutes o hunting them, I finally found them I the greenhouse. I walked slowly that they didn't even notice me. I stood at their back and signaled Amu and Tadase to shush._

"_Who told you that you can tell Utau what happened yesterday?"_

_They were shocked and looked at me. They were about to escape._

" _Just try to escape and you won't see the sun shine tomorrow."_

_Amu and Tadase got up and blocked them. Kukai knelt down and asked for forgiveness. I forgave him. But one more problem. Nagihiko was standing their dong nothing._

"_Will you ask forgiveness or not?"_

"_Why would I ask forgiveness to a stupid numb girl!"_

_Konote: OUCH!How could Nagi say bad words to Rima?_

_Yumei: (crying)If I was Rima, I would really spank his face and cry._

_Maki:Nagi got his attitude from me. Saying bad words._

_Three: In your dreams!!_

_Misaki:Be upset with it for the next chapter is more hurting._

_All: WHAT!? I don't want to hear anything anymore,_

_Misaki: Oh shut up you three. Don't worry..._


	3. Chapter 3 Hurting Words

**Konote: I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!! **

**Misaki: Just read it for if you read it you'll find something.**

**Yumei: What will we find???**

**Misaki: You'll find...SECRET!!**

**Maki: Oh I hate you, Misaki**

**Konote: Don't say that Maki. Cuz our author will be gone.**

**Misaki: That is right!**

" _She doesn't know anything but to think of herself. She makes fun of all of us. She's a bitch, shit girl who wants everyone to be happy! She thinks that whatever she does, everyone likes her! Shes a stupid,idiot and the daughter of the Devil!!"_

_I was hurt. I don't know what to do, I ran outside and hid at the back of a bush. I was crying hard and Amu was comforting me._

"_Understand know he's a stubborn kid."_

"_What do you mean understand!He's just too much! Who do you think is the child of the devil? HIM! He's the one who is selfish. He only thinks for himself but never four us!"_

_He was the first person who said that to me. And the only person who'll say that to me is a stupid person! Which is that Fujisaki Guy!!_

" _He just said that because he loves you"_

_What? Like a total WHAT?_

"_What did you just say?"_

" _I saod that... uhm... he said that because he's jealous of you"_

"_Why would he be jealous of me?"_

"_That's the question. I don't know"_

_Why would be purple head be jealous of me. Now my brain is thinking of a very marvelous plan.I wiped my tears and went back inside the greenhouse. I saw the bos discussing about something. Tadase was saying something to Nagihiko. They all looked at me except Nagihiko._

"_Are you okey Rima?"_

"_Yeah, I'm just fine. Maybe i'll just let that pass."_

"_Oh, really? You are going to so that they won't know how mean you are?"_

" _I'm not. I'm doing this because you are my friend and I don't like to have an enemy."_

" _So that settles it. No more fighting between you both and If you fight again, I'll be the one to decide who's going to ask for frogiveness.'_

_Both Of us nodded. Looks like I'm going to find the reason why he's jealous of went back to the table and we wre talking. Nagihiko was silent the whole time. I think I know why he is jealous of me._

**Misaki: So what can you say?**

**Konote: It is so NICE.**

**Yumei: I can only say mrvelous. It is so nice.**

**Maki: Maybe Nagihiko got his bad words from the devil and not from me.**

**Three; Ypu are right!!**

**Konote: Waut! Nagihiko is not the son of the devil! It's Matthew.**

**Misaki: Ho's Matthew?**

**Yumei: It's her old crush.**

**Konote:SHUT UP!!!!!**

**Misaki: Sometimes secrets need to be revealed.**

**Maki: You're right.**

**Yumei: So what's the next chapter?**

**Misaki: You'll ind when you read the next one.**

**Maki: ( throws a pillow to Misaki0 thats what you get when you make me mad.**

**Misaki: Oh really? (Throws a pillow back)**

**Then. They were playing PILLOW FIGHT.**


End file.
